La vie à deux
by Aoife O'Hara
Summary: Songfic sur la chanson La vie à deux de Manu Chao. Ron et Hermione sont en couple depuis plusieurs années, mais petit à petit, leur quotidien se désagrège, leur bonheur s'érode, et l'amour qu'ils se portent l'un l'autre ne semble pas parvenir à les sauver


Disclaimer: je ne possède ni les personnages (JK Rowling) ni la chanson (Manu Chao)...

Bonne lecture, et si vous voulez... n'oubliez pas les 2R... Read and Review^^

Donne-moi de quoi tenir tenir

Je ne veux pas dormir dormir

Laisse-moi voir venir le jour

Hermione faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus rester ainsi. Malgré la fatigue qui s'abattait sur ses épaules et ses paupières comme une chape de plomb, elle voulait garder les yeux ouverts, elle ne voulait pas dormir, à aucun prix. Elle savait que si jamais elle posait la tête sur l'oreiller ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, la culpabilité l'assaillerait. Il fallait qu'elle tienne jusqu'au petit matin, qu'elle réussisse à rester éveillée, et qu'elle regarde la vérité en face. Il fallait qu'elle assume, elle le savait; mais c'était bien trop difficile. Elle se sentait, pour la première fois, démunie comme une adolescente. Pourtant, elle avait soufflé ses vingt-cinq bougies l'été précédent: mais maintenant, dans la chambre glaciale, elle se sentait redevenir adolescente, lorsque son coeur n'était jamais certain de rien, lorsqu'elle doutait toujours de tout, lorsqu'elle ne savait jamais que faire. Lorsqu'elle hésitait.

Il fallait qu'elle attende le jour. Au moins, les premiers rayons de soleil. Pour pouvoir faire face, et regarder la vérité droit dans les yeux.

Notre vie à deux s'arrête donc là

Dans les grandes plaines des peines à jouir

D'une vie qui ne veut plus rien dire

J'espère plus jamais faire souffrir quelqu'un

Comme je t'ai fait souffrir

Pourtant, tout avait bien commencé: tout commençait toujours bien. Tout d'abord, une belle relation établie, le fruit de longues années d'attente, de silences et de doutes: le bonheur lui avait éclaté en pleine figure, ils avaient été heureux, tous les deux, ensemble, comme si rien ne pouvait leur arriver, comme si ce bonheur allait durer toujours, comme si ça allait être éternel. Alors qu'il travaillait chez son frère, elle avait commencé son stage au ministère; ils ne pouvaient pas se voir souvent, mais ça n'avait fait qu'accroître leur désir, leur amour. Ils avaient tellement de temps à rattrapper, qu'ils auraient volontiers passé à se regarder dans les yeux pendant toute la journée; à satisfaire leurs corps assoiffés de caresses pendant des nuits entières. Mais malheureusement, ils se voyaient peu, trop peu et, avides l'un de l'autre, ils avaient finalement passé le pas et acheté un appartement en ville.

Les premiers jours avaient été idylliques, elle ne dirait jamais le contraire. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer une telle félicité. Et puis, le huitième jour, il y avait eu la première dispute. Elle s'en souviendrait longtemps. Ils se chamaillaient beaucoup, mais ne se disputaient jamais. Ce soir-là, son coeur s'était déchiré. Ils avaient ensuite continué, comme si de rien n'était, mais il manquait quelque chose. Naïvement, peut-être, Hermione avait pensé que ce trou se comblerait avec le temps... Puis une autre dispute avait éclaté, et encore une autre. Tout s'était accéléré, elle avait complètement perdu le fil, et avant qu'elle ait pu s'en rendre compte, tout était terminé. Tout. Leur bonheur s'était cassé la figure.

Bien sûr, ça ne crevait pas les yeux. Il l'embrassait toujours avant d'aller dormir, ils parlaient encore... Non, c'était bien plus grave qu'une cassure visible. Ca n'était tout simplement plus comme avant. Quelque chose était cassé, ne reviendrait plus jamais, et ça la rendait malade. Leur vie ensemble ne rimait plus à rien. Ils n'avaient aucun but. Ils n'allaient nulle part, ni ensemble, ni dans la même direction; elle avait l'impression de s'être trompée de vie.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle allait regretter pour le restant de ses jours.

Pourrait-il lui pardonner? Un jour, dans dix, vingt, ou mille ans? Pourrait-il jamais se remettre de la douleur et du chagrin qu'elle lui avait causé?

Je n'étais qu'un mauvais présage

On s'est aimé

Puis vint l'orage

Moi qui aimais tellement ton sourire

J'espère plus jamais faire souffrir quelqu'un

Comme je t'ai fait souffrir

Car il fallait le dire: Ron, lui, était heureux. De toute façon, il était heureux de choses simples. Ca n'était pas un homme pénible; il suffisait de satisfaire ses désirs primaires et cela lui convenait. Dans les premiers temps, c'était cela qui avait stupéfié Hermione, et qui la remplissait de joie en même temps: son superbe sourire, celui qu'il lui offrait lorsqu'il était heureux. A cette époque, le bonheur de Ron faisait encore le sien; elle l'aimait tellement, et aucun d'eux ne se doutait qu'elle serait en réalité la cause de sa plus grande souffrance. Ils s'étaient aimés longtemps avant d'emménager ensemble: l'appartement avait justé été le catalyseur de ce qui se serait produit à un moment où à un autre, voilà tout; c'était ainsi que Hermione tentait de se déculpabiliser. Après tout, ils étaient destinés à finir ainsi. En prenant cet appartement, ils n'avaient fait que hâter la fin de leur relation, et savaient tous les deux à présent à quoi s'en tenir. La première fois, ç'avait été la faute d'une omelette brûlée; elle avait trouvé ça un peu fort de café. Puis ensuite, le réveil d'Hermione qui sonnait trop tôt pour lui; elle avait eu beau lui expliquer que pour un stage au Ministère, il valait mieux arriver à l'heure, il persistait à dire que quatre heures du matin, ça n'était pas une heure raisonnable. Et ainsi de suite. Une multitude de petites disputes avait complètement détruit leur amour, du moins aux yeux d'Hermione; Ron ne changeait pas. Ron était toujours le même. C'était à se demander s'il avait compris ce qui se passait... En définitive, c'était Hermione qui les avait tués. Tant que lui pensait que quelque chose était encore possible, ils auraient pu repartir de zéro; mais il était à présent trop tard, et Hermione savait pertinemment que c'était entièrement de sa faute. Elle était ce qui lui était arrivé de pire. Elle était celle qui avait détruit Ron Weasley.

Pourquoi pourquoi même quand les gens s'aiment

Il y a, il y a toujours des problèmes ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que leur amour tourne aussi mal? Pourquoi, alors qu'ils étaient amoureux, s'étaient-ils disputés, encore et encore? C'étaient les principales questions auxquelles elle ne trouvait pas de réponse. Elle savait au moins qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à sempiternellement lui pardonner tous ses caprices; il n'avait plus l'âge de se comporter en enfant gâté. Mais ce qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, c'était que l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre ne les ait pas sauvés. Ils s'aimaient pourtant à la folie; c'était peut-être justement le problème. Sans cela, Hermione n'aurait pas eu ce réflexe stupide, qui lui était venu moins par lassitude que par volonté de le faire réagir, de lui faire réaliser qu'entre eux, quelque chose clochait...

Fallait pas qu'on s'connaisse

Fallait pas qu'on soit deux

Fallait pas s'rencontrer et puis tomber amoureux

Notre vie à deux s'arrête donc là

Là où les dieux ne s'aventurent pas

Moi qui aimais tellement ton sourire

Non vraiment, la faute venait d'elle. Elle avait joué, et elle avait perdu tout ce qu'elle pouvait perdre, voire même davantage. Elle était ce qui lui était arrivé de pire. Elle l'avait détruit, presque volontairement, et son coeur était à présent en miettes, tout ça par sa faute. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Finalement, elle se demandait si... si cela n'aurait pas été mieux qu'ils ne se rencontrent jamais. Après tout, cette relatio ne leur avait apporté à tous les deux que de la souffrance - surtout à lui. S'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, ils ne se seraient jamais aimés comme des fous. Ils n'auraient pas vécu cette histoire à corps perdu, comme si plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Ils n'auraient pas investi toute leur âme dans cet amour dévastateur - et le coeur de Ron n'aurait pas fini dévasté. Le sien, à elle, était aussi dans un piteux état; mais c'était Ron qu'elle avait fait souffrir. S'il ne l'avait pas connue, elle n'aurait jamais pu lui faire de mal à ce point. Il aurait été épargné. C'était de sa faute. Ou peut-être était-ce la faute du destin. En tout cas, eux deux, c'était terminé. Plus jamais, plus jamais elle ne le verrait se glisser sous ses draps au milieu de la nuit, après qu'il ait été passer en revue le magasin. Plus jamais il ne la tiendrait par la taille pendant qu'elle cuisinait rapidement quelque chose à mettre dans son sac avant de partir au Ministère. Plus jamais il ne viendrait déposer de délicats petits baisers dans le creux de son cou lorsqu'elle travaillait à son bureau. Tout cela, c'était terminé. Plus jamais elle ne le verrait sourire le matin, lorsqu'il la regardait dormir et qu'en réalité elle l'épiait par la fente de ses paupières.

Pourquoi pourquoi même quand les gens s'aiment

Il y a, il y a toujours des problèmes ?

Moi qui aimais tellement ton sourire

Je n'entends plus que tes soupirs

J'espère plus jamais faire souffrir quelqu'un

Comme je t'ai fait souffrir

Moi qui aimais tellement ton sourire

Je n'entends plus que tes soupirs

A présent, tout était cassé. Ils vivaient ensemble, ils mangeaient ensemble, ils se côtoyaient. Mais ils ne se regardaient plus, ne se touchaient plus, ne se parlaient plus. Il n'y avait plus rien, et ce qui les reliait s'était définitivement cassé lorsqu'il avait commencé à avoir des doutes. Il fallait dire aussi que la culpabilité se lisait sur le visage d'Hermione: elle avait le regard fuyant, évitait son contact, elle avait changé d'horaires. Ron avait beau être crédule, il était loin d'être crétin. Il avait vite compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ce qu'il n'avait pas compris, c'était qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un appel au secours; tout ce qu'elle voulait dire, c'était: "Ron, regarde-moi, je t'aime! ne me laisse pas seule comme tu le fais..."

Mais il n'avait strictement rien compris. Petit à petit, ses sourires s'étaient faits plus rares, il était devenu avare de caresses et de mots doux. Il gardait son amour pour lui, comme pour l'économiser, comme s'il avait peur de l'user. Et plus il s'éloignait d'elle, plus elle se sentait seule, plus elle avait besoin de réconfort; ce réconfort qu'il ne voulait pas lui donner.

Alors, oui, elle était allée en chercher ailleurs.

Et elle l'avait détruit. Elle aurait dû comprendre qu'il l'aimait encore. Elle aurait dû comprendre qu'il était seulement malhabile, et qu'il tenait en fait à elle plus que tout au monde. Elle aurait dû comprendre qu'une telle chose le tuerait. Elle l'avait fait souffrir comme personne ne le ferait jamais, elle avait réduit son coeur en miettes et piétiné les morceaux.

Sottement, Hermione s'était dit que cela ne pouvait plus durer, que seul un gros choc pouvait entamer un dialogue. Ron était complètement fermé à toute tentative de communication. Il ne la regardait même pas. Lorsqu'elle pleurait, le soir, à l'heure du coucher, il ne se tournait même pas vers elle. Elle avait réellement cru que tout était terminé. Elle s'était sentie piquée au vif. Elle avait voulu se venger.

Et à présent elle était là, debout, à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre en attendant le petit jour. Elle attendait le matin, le moment où il s'assiérait à la table de la cuisine, en face d'une tranche de bacon noirâtre - car il ne savait rien faire cuire - et avec les rayons de soleil qui viendraient faire chatoyer ses boucles rousses. Il allait falloir une explication, même si tout semblait dit. Elle l'avait tué. Elle avait tué son âme, et ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle l'avait fait souffrir de la pire manière qui soit. Il était fou d'elle, elle s'était servie de son amour et l'avait poignardé en plein coeur. Dans quelques heures, elle sortirait de la chambre, et irait s'expliquer avec lui. Elle lui expliquerait ce qu'il avait vu, elle lui expliquerait qu'elle s'en voulait à mourir, et également qu'elle était bien consciente du fait qu'il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle l'avait lu sur son visage la veille au soir, lorsqu'il était ressorti de la chambre en claquant la porte. Depuis, elle n'en était plus sortie.

Elle faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, attendant le matin, profitant de l'obscurité qui lui cachait ce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Lâchement, elle évitait du regard le lit, ce lit dans lequel elle ne voulait plus s'allonger; elle ne voulait à aucun prix poser les yeux sur le corps nu de son splendide collègue de stage, celui dont la chevelure blonde avait fait se décomposer le visage de Ron la veille au soir, lorsqu'il les avait surpris. Elle se dégoûtait. Le corps étendu et assoupi du jeune homme, à demi enfoui sous les draps, était la preuve vivante de sa culpabilité, de son atrocité.

Pendant encore plusieurs heures, elle allait devoir rester face à sa culpabilité.

Donne-moi de quoi tenir tenir

Je ne veux pas dormir dormir

Laisse-moi venir le jour


End file.
